1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary router guide for use with a router guide plate mounted on a router and, more particularly, to an auxiliary router guide having a base platform on which a guide pin receiving channel is mounted, the channel adapted to receive the guide pins of a router guide plate, the auxiliary router guide also including stop blocks for preventing advance of the router guide plate and an alignment device for aligning a work piece to be routed relative to the guide receiving channel. This invention is the subject of Disclosure Document No. 302,478, received in the Patent and Trademark Office on Feb. 24, 1992.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The router is a valuable tool for finish carpentry because it is able to cut or scribe lines and patterns into the face of a work piece. However, the fact that in this application a router works on the face of a work piece, as opposed to one edge thereof raises the problem of how to guide the router along the work piece to cut the desired pattern. This has generally been solved in the past by the use of templates clamped either to the work piece or adjacent the work piece. However, making such templates involves very intricate work and such templates can be prohibitively expensive for the woodworker to obtain. Furthermore, damage to a template can result in the template being completely unusable. Such a template must be replaced, resulting in additional expense for the router operator. Additionally, a different sized template must be used to adjust the size of the design being inscribed on the work piece if a larger or smaller design is desired. Another disadvantage of the use of templates is that a different template must be supplied for each curve or design to be cut into the work piece. This can severely restrict the creativity of a nonprofessional woodworker. Therefore, there is a need for a guide apparatus which will allow woodworkers of varying skill to produce quality work.
One of the more promising router guides is disclosed in Kieffer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,297, which discloses a router guide apparatus adapted to be mounted on the underside of a router, the apparatus including at least two guide pins removably mounted on the guide plate and extending downwards therefrom and a tool opening, the tool opening positioned for protrusion of the router bit through the center of the guide plate. In use, the guide pins are positioned to engage the edge of a work piece. As the guide pins are moved around the corner of the work piece, a design is cut into the upper surface of the work piece depending upon the positioning of the guide pins relative to the router bit.
While the above-described invention certainly addresses some of the problems involved in producing quality craftsmanship, there remains several major problems not surmounted by the above-described invention. When the Kieffer router plate is used on a work piece having slightly uneven edges, the design being cut into the work piece likewise will be uneven, and thus not of quality craftsmanship. Also, when the Kieffer router plate is used on a work piece, the guide pins must be kept in constant contact with the edges of the work piece for proper operation of the router plate, which can be difficult due to vibration of the router and right angle corners of the work piece. Finally, the location of the design on the work piece may not be adjusted as it is totally dependent upon the location of the guide pins on the router plate. Therefore, there is a need for an auxiliary router guide which will allow the guide pins of Kieffer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,297, to more accurately and easily track around the corner of a work piece, while providing for adjustment of the location of the design on the workpiece.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide for use with a router guide plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide which includes a guide pin receiving channel adapted to receive and guide the guide pins on a router guide plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide which may produce designs on a work piece in positions other than the corners of a work piece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide which may be used on a variety of shaped work pieces, including those having slightly uneven edges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide which does not use the edges of the work piece for guiding the router.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide which provides for adjustment of the location of the design on the work piece.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary router guide for use with a router guide plate which may quickly and easily produce professional quality cuttings and designs through the use of a router on a work piece.